Jurassic Truth or Dare
by DeepBlueButterfly
Summary: Years have passed since Mesogog was defeated and the Power Rangers resumed normal life. And what's the best way to celebrate after not seeing each other for years? Truth or Dare. Kira/Tommy & Ethan/Hayley.


**A/N:** Hi there, so I've fallen in love with the series again, so I'm writing another 'fic that I'll be updating along with Black Lightning. This one will be a fair bit more comical than my other one, and I hope to update them about the same time (Fridays). This first chapter will be pretty lengthy just so I can introduce everything, then the next chapters will be more along the lines of 500 – 1000 words.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. I think I'll have a lot of fun writing this 'fic.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers or the characters, only the plot in this 'fic.

 **Summary:** Years have passed since Mesogog was defeated and the Power Rangers resumed normal life. Since then, Connor has completed his certification as a physical therapy assistant and now works a couple hours from Reefside. Ethan has graduated from MIT in computer programming and cryptography. Trent is the CEO of his father's business and a freelance digital artist. Meanwhile, Kira has graduated with a degree in music education with a minor in paleontology, and Dr. Tommy Oliver is still Reefside High School's favorite science teacher. Hayley still runs the Cyber Café, taking private and government jobs on the side, and in her spare time orchestrates romance as she sees fit.

And what's the best way to celebrate seeing each other after four years?

Truth or Dare.

 **Chapter One**

Kira Ford was an attractive young woman, or so she was made to feel by the predominantly male onlookers as she made her way through the Reefside National Airport. With her honey wheat blonde hair hanging in loose waves around her shoulders and her piercing, hazel eyes, she had little need for makeup, and as such, rarely wore it. Today was an exception, and if she were honest with herself, she didn't wholly understand what possessed her to don the subtle eyeliner and smokey eye shadow.

Yet here she was, waiting by the baggage collection conveyer for her suitcases to come out, donning a black leather bomber jacket with a yellow skater skirt and a black tank top. It was a getup from one of her music videos during her time in New York. _Maybe that's what's up with the looks,_ Kira thought idly, glancing at her watch with a slight tilt to her head.

 _I should really settle into my new place before meeting the guys,_ she sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was situate herself in her new—or new to her at least—apartment whenever the guys were all in town already. She missed them.

But she also had a couple hours before they were supposed to meet up at the Cyber Café. She really didn't have a great reason _not_ to set up her apartment.

With another sigh she collected her two suitcases and made the awkward traipse outside, cursing herself for choosing to pack most of her clothes in suitcases instead of in tubs for the moving truck.

Then again, she supposed the moving truck had been nearly filled to the brim. It wasn't as though she were a total pack rat, but Kira had certainly kept more knick knacks than she needed to.

A car horn drew Kira out of her head and she looked up to see her mother standing outside a white SUV, waving emphatically. The image drew a weary smile from Kira as she lugged her suitcases toward the SUV, only to be engulfed in a bone shattering hug from her mother.

"Kira! I missed you so much," her mother did a little dance while still clutching her daughter, earning them a few curious looks.

"I missed you too, Mom," Kira gasped, finally prying herself from the death grip. "Maybe you shouldn't choke me though," she grinned wryly and tossed her bags into the back seat before climbing into the passenger seat.

Her mom rolled her eyes and they headed into traffic. "I've got a surprise for you whenever we get to your place."

Kira didn't reply, only smiled. It felt right being back in Reefside.

Hayley practically skipped around the Cyber Café, setting it up for the reunion that night. It was after business hours, so in a couple hours everyone would arrive.

Whenever Tommy told her that the gang were all going to be in town at the same time, she started devising a mischievous little plan. She just hoped that her suspicions were correct, and that all the pieces would fall into the correct places.

Ethan took a deep breath as he started to leave his parent's house. "I'll be out for a while," he stopped by the kitchen and told his mom. She smiled at him kindly, her deep brown eyes sparkling with knowledge.

"Alright, dear. Tell Hayley I said hi."

"Why?" Ethan asked too quickly, then felt his cheeks warm. "Er—why not everyone?"

His mother laughed lightly and turned back to dinner. "Good luck, son."

And with that ringing endorsement, Ethan left his house, feeling distinctly like a teenage boy again. Absently he rubbed his jaw where a thin layer of stubble was.

"Are you sure?" he asked, holding a dark haired woman with kind, baby blue eyes and a rounded belly. His hands were clasped over the center of her belly, and his lips quirked into a broad smile whenever he felt a little kick.

The woman smiled and craned her neck to press her lips lightly against his jaw. "I'm sure, hun. Just be safe, alright? I love you."

Connor turned her in his arms and kissed her deeply before pulling back and smiling lovingly at his fiancé. It sounded so strange to his mental ears: fiancé.

This incredible woman was his fiancé as of a week ago.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her forehead, and then he was leaving excitedly.

He whooped as he got into his red convertible and turned up the radio. He was excited to see the gang, but he was equally excited to tell them all the news: he was going to be a daddy.

Trent glanced up from his latest sketch at the clock in the corner of his room and cursed under his breath. _I'm gonna be so late,_ he thought, snatching his wallet and keys from the kitchen counter before dashing out the door and hopping into his four door car.

 _Hayley's gonna be pissed at me._ He ran a hand through his shaggy, black hair as he sped down the interstate, calculating just how late he would be.

Dr. Tommy Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. He'd tried on four different shirts and still could not decide on what to wear, which left him exasperated both at himself and the situation.

He glanced at his phone for the third time that evening before finally fetching it and dialing a number he knew well.

"Tommy, what's up?" Hayley answered.

Tommy glanced at the clothes he'd already been through and sighed. "What should I wear?" he asked finally, trying not to feel like a pubescent teenage boy.

Hayley laugh left him scowling at his reflection.

"Fine, I'll just go shirtless," he muttered only half coherently under his breath, which earned him more giggling.

"You amaze me," Hayley said, in place of an answer. "You've been a Power Ranger how many times now? And yet you're fretting over what to wear?"

"Yes," Tommy admitting reluctantly, running a hand over his forehead.

"What have you tried on so far?" Hayley asked, finally choosing to address his question seriously.

Tommy walked over to his closet now and flipped through his many shirts. "A few dress shirts and a black t-shirt."

"Alright, wear a black button up shirt with black pants, got it?"

He thought he caught a hint of mischief in her tone, but he chose to ignore it as he thanked the woman and flipped his phone closed. While he changed into what she said, he caught one more glance at himself in the mirror before he decided to unbutton a couple buttons.

 _Stop fretting,_ he commanded himself, and then he left the bathroom and went to the store to pick up what Hayley had asked him to earlier that day.

Kira chose not to change before going to the Cyber Café, only adding a small black purse that she kept in front of her person out of habit more than anything. Once she checked for her ID and debit card, she got on her yellow Kawasaki Ninja 250r and sped down the nearly deserted suburban streets.

It only took her ten minutes from her apartment to get to the Cyber Café, and it appeared she was one of the first people there, save for Hayley.

Whenever she walked in she was quickly engulfed in a hug from the dark haired woman, who she noted absently, didn't look different at all. "You're early," Hayley said, pulling back with a grin.

Kira frowned, uncertainly checking her phone before she cursed under her breath. "I guess my phone didn't change for the time zone difference," she explained before pocketing the phone again with a shrug. It could be fixed later.

"No problem, you can help set up," and with that Hayley bounced back to the counter.

Kira smirked as she followed the other woman. "You certainly seem excited," she commented, arching a brow.

Hayley's grin grew, if possible, and she shrugged. "Maybe, you seem excited yourself."

"I am, I missed you guys," Kira eyed a bottle of tequila on the bar, curious.

"And a certain someone?"

Rather than answer that question, Kira gestured at the lone bottle and arched a brow. "And just why do you have tequila here? Last time I checked this was a smoothie bar."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I _guess_ I can tell you. We're going to play truth or dare."

Instantly Kira's mind flashed to some parties in New York and she laughed at the image of Tommy playing truth or dare. "Sounds like this is going to be interesting."

And interesting, it was bound to be. The door to the café opened and a dark haired man with a neatly trimmed beard walked in and froze, his gaze drawn to Kira.

She froze as well, practically undressing the man with her eyes as she stared him up and down, felt her stomach twist, before her hazel gaze matched his honey brown eyes.

"Tommy" "Kira" They said at the same time, and Kira was suddenly immensely grateful she arrived early. They guys would no doubt have had something to say about their interaction, and Hayley only patted her arm before disappearing in the back somewhere.

Memories of their last encounter caused her heart to beat erratically in her chest as she slowly unfroze and started to cross the distance separating them. Whenever she noticed Tommy carrying several grocery store bags, she leaned to help him, taking a few bags away and trying desperately to ignore the shock that roared through her body whenever their fingers grazed each other.

"You look beautiful," Tommy murmured, barely above a whisper, and Kira felt her cheeks flush a deep red.

"You're pretty handsome yourself," she smiled as they carried the bags to the counter. Once the series of bottles were settled next to the tequila bottle, they stood and stared at each other, both at a loss for words. It was evident in both of their eyes that they were imagining their last conversation.

 _Tears trailed down her cheeks despite her gentle smile. "I can't expect you to put your life on hold and come to New York with me," she whispered, her cool fingers lightly cupping his jawline. "I care too much to let you do that, but I also can't expect you to wait for me. I don't know how long I'll be gone."_

 _Tommy repressed the shattering of his heart as pain to be felt later and instead pulled the young woman into his arms. "Then don't expect it," he murmured into her hair, "but know I'll probably be waiting for a long time."_

"How was New York?" he asked.

Kira blinked away the memory and tried to repress the urge to reach out and touch him. He was so close; it would be so easy to just reach out and hold his hand, but that wasn't her place. Over the years she'd come to accept she may never earn that comfort again—may never earn his trust again. "It was alright," she shrugged with a small smile. "I like Reefside better."

A flicker of hope quickly vanished from his eyes as he studied her, searching for the answer of his unspoken question. "Does that mean…?"

She nodded slightly. "I'm here to stay," she said, scuffing the heel of her boots against the ground as she found herself suddenly unable to hold his gaze. "I—

"Where does this leave us?" Tommy asked quietly, and whenever she glanced up through her lashes she saw the uncertainty in the furrow of his brows and almost fearful quirk of his lips. As though he were afraid to smile, but afraid to frown as well.

Kira took a breath and tried to slow her heart as it hammered against her sternum. "I don't know," she admitted and closed her eyes. "I know I hurt you. I'll understand if you can't forgive me." Tommy was silent and she heaved another deep breath before forcing herself to meet his earnest gaze. "I tried to look at other people how I look at you though, and I know I never succeeded. Never even came close. The idea of someone else touching me the way you used to just felt wrong, so eventually I just hoped you could forgive me." Again she was met with silence and she felt her fingers tremble at her side, so she folded her arms tight across her chest. "I want to earn your trust again. I want to earn your love."

By the time she finished Tommy was pulling her into his chest, one hand pressed against her lower back while his other ended up in her hair. "Oh, Kira," he murmured against the top of her head. "I never stopped loving you. It hurt when you left, but you had your reasons, and I respected that then and I still do."

For a long while they just stood wrapped in each other's embrace, and then they heard laughter accompanied by the jingle of the door bells. "Woah, awkward hug time already?"

Out of habit the two broke apart quickly and Kira merely grinned. "Long time no see," Kira said in response, and Hayley came out of the back.

Hayley shot Tommy a knowing glance before laughing and hugging Connor.

It wasn't long after that Trent and Ethan arrived, and after the initial hugs and greetings were over, Connor gestured at the bottles of alcohol on the counter. "What's with all the alcohol?" he asked.

Hayley was practically bouncing again. "We're going to play Truth or Dare."

 **A/N:** Alrighty, so here's the part where I ask you guys what truths or dares you want to see? Directed at who? I have a general idea of how I want this to progress, but I'm very open to suggestions. I suspect this story will be around ten chapters long, maybe with future additions if this goes over well.


End file.
